La seconde où tout changea
by bev28
Summary: Et si la rencontre entre le seul et l'unique Percival Graves et Newt Scamander changeait tout ?


Bonjour ! me voilà avec un OS sur les Animaux Fantastiques pour le première fois ! Soyez indulgent, j'espère que cela vous plaira

**Résumé**: Et si la rencontre entre le seul et unique Percival Graves et Newt Scamander changeait tout ?

Ce texte participe:

\- au Challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : Trafic

\- au Prompt of the day: croissant

\- Au Donjon de la gazette : Nombre de mots minimum pour le vaincre : 1971 / Temps pour le vaincre : 13 jours / Pouvoir du Scarabé : Vous ne pouvez pas écrire sur un personnage d'Harry Potter/ Prompt à caser dans l'histoire obligatoirement : Wyvern / Bonus (facultatif) : Votre histoire doit suivre la construction narrative d'une fable.

\- au super 2000 Rat-Métal - fanfiction sur un fandom compris dans les films

\- La collection restreinte: 43. Pas de 'saut dans le temps'

**Disclaimers**: Tout appartient à JKR et au producteur du film.

**La seconde où tout changea**

Le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, Percival Graves serra les dents. La présidente du MACUSA, Séraphine Picquery était en train de s'écouter parler. L'auror avait perdu toute estime pour cette sorcière. Pendant des mois, elle avait été piégée par un usurpateur. Seul un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avait eu un doute sur son identité. C'était un comble !

\- … C'est pourquoi vous ferez équipe à partir de maintenant ! Il nous aidera à démanteler de nombreux trafics de créatures magiques !

De quoi ? Graves se fustigea de n'avoir rien écouter, il avait un hippogriffe de retard !

\- Newt Scamander arrivera d'ici deux heures par bateau, je compte sur vous pour aller le chercher. Nous nous retrouvons dans six heures pour un brief.

Percival n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé le mettre en équipe avec lui. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, l'auror se savait déstabilisé. Qu'un inconnu ait réussit à le percer à jour si facilement le laissait pantois. Il était également inquiet du danger que représentait Scamander, lui et ses incorrigibles bestioles. Percival avait épluché tous les rapports d'incidents. Ce magizoologiste était une plaie à lui tout seul.

Suivant les ordres, Graves se rendit au port magique afin d'accueillir son cauchemar personnifié. Percival le cherchait dans la foule des passagers descendant quand une main se posa sur sa manche. Ses yeux partirent de cette main, continuèrent sur le bras pour remonter se fixer dans deux billes grises.

\- Mr Graves, ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien. J'étais inquiet de voter santé quand nous avons découvert que…

\- Enchanté Mr Scamander, le coupa Percival dans sa logorrhée.

L'auror fut un instant déstabilisé par la rougeur de son vis-à-vis. Décidemment la photo dans son dossier ne rendait pas justice à l'homme. Il était fin et gracile, chacun de ses mouvements semblaient activer tous ses muscles. Il avait un visage légèrement ovale bien dessiné. Ses yeux gris anthracite contrastaient artistiquement avec ses cheveux roux en bataille. Le manteau couleur bleu paon mettait une dernière touche à ce personnage plus qu'original.

Graves reprit soudain pied dans la réalité. Il sentit ses joues chauffées, témoin de sa gêne à s'être laissé aller à l'irrespect qu'était de détailler à ce point quelqu'un. Après une inspiration, il vit que Newt était pris de la même impolitesse et le détaillait du regard.

Habituellement dans ces cas-là, Graves lançait un regard noir à la personne fautive, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il était étrangement flatté du regard de l'Anglais. Percival était perturbé par cette pensée parasite. Depuis sa libération, il avait des réactions bizarres, il lui arrivait même d'être… gentil.

\- Mr Scamander…

\- Newt s'il vous plait ! J'ai tellement peu l'habitude des « Monsieur ».

L'auror pensa à refuser, mais au final, il ne vit pas l'intérêt de batailler pour si peu.

\- Bien, Newt, nous avons trois heures et demie avant de devoir assister au briefing. Voulez-vous que je vous montre votre appartement de fonction ? il est dans le même immeuble que le mien.

\- Avec plaisir Percival ! Comme ça, je pourrais y poser ma valise et ainsi épargner la ville de New Work !

L'auror se demanda depuis quand accepter d'utiliser le prénom de quelqu'un autorisait ce dernier à en faire de même. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il avait complétement oublié cette valise de malheur !

Graves prit d'autorité le bras de Scamander et transplana du port magique à la zone de transplanage près de son immeuble.

Newt ne fut même pas déstabilisé, il regarda autour de lui pour noter chaque détail même infime et le mémoriser.

\- Sca… Newt, suivez-moi, votre appartement est au même étage que le mien.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux hommes. Graves essayait tant bien que mal de se faire une opinion sur son futur partenaire. Cependant il était perturbé par le parfum d'herbe fraichement coupée et de l'odeur de l'air après une pluie d'été qui se dégageait de l'homme magnifique à ses côtés.

Newt de son côté laissait son esprit divagué. Le magizoologiste était un empathe, il ressentait la nature des sorciers et de tout être magique. Actuellement il se vautrait métaphoriquement dans la force et la stabilité que dégageait l'auror. Jamais Newt n'avait jamais rencontré un tel pilier, sa magie se stabilisait sur celle de Graves, lui permettait ainsi une maîtrise rare sur ses pouvoirs.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent à l'entente de la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Ils se regardèrent brièvement. Leurs yeux avaient la même lueur égarée. Chacun était perdu face aux sentiments si soudain qu'ils ressentaient.

Percival reprit le premier ses esprits et sortit de l'habitable. Par automatisme, Newt le suivit. Il avait l'appartement 301 et Graves avait celui face au sien, le 302. Graves avait instinctivement suivi Newt dans son appartement. Le sorcier ne se reconnaissait pas. Il ne comprenait ce qui le poussait vers cet homme si énigmatique.

\- Newt ?

\- Oui Percival ?

\- Comment avez-vous su que ce n'était pas moi ?

\- Sa nature s'est révélé à moi quand il a parlé à Credense. Elle si noire, si avide de pouvoir. Elle ne collait pas du tout à ce que l'on m'avait dit de vous, ni avec les interactions de vos collègues avec votre image. Vous êtes très respecté et apprécié par vos collaborateurs. J'en ai donc conclu que ce n'était pas vous. Et je me suis souvenue de tous mes échanges avec cet imposteur, et une seule identité me paraissait possible. Grindelwald.

\- Merci, je suis en vie grâce à votre résonnement ! Mais comment avez-vous pu percevoir sa nature magique ?

\- Je suis empathe et sa barrière d'occlumencie s'est fissurée quand il dialoguait avec Credence. J'ai pu alors percevoir sa nature.

Graves fut déstabilisé par cette révélation. Les sorciers empathes étaient encore plus rares que les legilimens naturels. Pourtant l'auror ne pensa même pas à remonter ses barrières occlumens. Bizarrement il faisait confiance au sorcier face à lui. Percival ne s'était jamais si détendu. Habituellement, peut importe où il se trouvait, il était sur ses gardes, alerte et ce même avant de se faire enlever par Grindelwald.

L'auror fut sorti de ses pensées par une question inattendue :

\- Percival ! Voulez-vous du thé et des croissants ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma valise.

Surpris, Graves acquiesça par reflexe. Il ne se rendit compte des évènements que quand il vit Newt disparaître dans son bagage. Les sourcils de l'auror se froncèrent, était-ce bien raisonnable ?

L'étrange alchimie qu'il ressentait entre le magizoologiste et lui le fit se décider et Graves s'engouffra à son tour dans l'objet de malheur.

Il atterrit dans un atelier fait en bois, agréable quoiqu'un peu encombré. Newt s'agitait, préparant leur collation. Scamander se sentait fébrile. Pourtant Percival n'était pas le premier sorcier qui entrait dans sa valise. Quelque chose était différent avec l'homme imposant devant lui. Pour la première fois, Newt trouvait un homme beau, à la fois à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Le sorcier roux failli se perdre plus d'une fois dans le regard d'onyx de l'auror. Tout en lui n'était que force et stabilité. Newt n'avait jamais été aussi centré, aussi canalisé que par la présence réconfortante de Graves.

Les deux sorciers prirent le thé et mangèrent leur croissant. Percival se trouva soudain hypnotisé par une miette à la commissure des lèvres délicatement rosées de Newt. L'auror se voyait prendre cette miette dans un délicat baiser. Il fut retiré à son fantasme par un rugissement sonore.

\- Scamander ? Qu'est-ce ?

Le magnifique sorcier roux eut un sourire espiègle.

\- Venez ! Je vais vous montrer !

Et il fit volteface et passa la porte de l'atelier. Intrigué, son invité suivi. Graves fut émerveillé par le monde que s'était créé Newt. Les enclos avaient leurs environnements propres, adaptés à ses occupants. L'auror regarda avec des yeux de petit garçon, un magnifique phénix se poser sur son épaule et lancer un trille joyeux. Newt vit ce miracle, Archibald était habituellement très peureux, il avait été maltraité par des chasseurs. Alors le voir venir de lui-même près d'un sorcier inconnu ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Percival avait trouvé son familier. Un immense sourire mangea le visage du magizoologiste, heureux que deux si beaux êtres se soient trouvés.

\- Vous ne serez plus jamais seul Graves, Archibald et vous serez liés jusqu'à votre mort.

L'auror regarda le magnifique oiseau rubis, ses yeux or brillaient de tendresse et d'attachement. Il sentait le lien s'établir entre leurs magies. Percival se considéra bénit des dieux d'avoir été accepté par une créature si pure.

Devant ce tableau, Newt sentit son cœur rater un battement. Une image s'était infiltrée dans sa rétine. Il se vit prendre soin de ses créatures la journée et remonter avec plaisir le soir tombé pour se lover dans un canapé bien calé dans les bras de son homme. Newt ne comprenait pas comment son esprit avait pu fantasmer à ce point alors qu'il ne connaissait Graves véritablement que depuis quelques heures. C'était si soudain, si fort.

Le rugissement de tout à l'heure se réitéra, surprenant les deux sorciers perdus dans leurs rêves.

Newt commença à être inquiet, Isabelle était rarement si agitée, peut-être était-ce... ? Aussi il accouru dans son enclos suivi de près par Percival, Archibald toujours accroché à son épaule. L'auror fut à la fois terrifié et exalté face à l'impressionnante Wyvern. Il n'avait vu cette créature que dans les livres, il n'en restait que quelques individus. La bouche béante, Graves détaillait la créature de légende. De nature reptilienne, elle se tenait sur deux pattes postérieures. Ses magnifiques ailes émeraude se déployaient derrière elle.

\- Isabelle s'exclama Newt ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est le jour J ?

Le magizoologite regarda la créature qu'il avait sauvée d'un trafic de créatures rares. Celle-ci se calma à la vue de son ami roux. Ses ailes se rétractèrent et elle baissa sa tête longiligne et cornue vers le sorcier. Isabelle lui souffla de l'air chaud et chargé de souffre sur le visage. Puis elle se déplaça lourdement pour rejoindre son nid où trois œufs reposaient. Sous leurs yeux émerveillés, l'un des œufs tanga. Une fissure le marbra soudainement. Puis dans un craquement, un bout d'écaille apparu.

Newt comme Percival passèrent plus d'une heure à admirer la naissance des trois bébés Wyvern. A de brefs intervalles, les deux sorciers s'observaient en catimini. Graves était envouté par l'expression de joie et de tendresse du roux face à Isabelle. Scamander était ému par la larme qu'il vit couler sur la joue de l'auror quand le dernier poussin sortit de son œuf.

Lors d'un énième coup d'œil, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les yeux onyx se perdaient dans ceux anthracite. Les rythmes cardiaques s'affolèrent. Newt ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel émoi. Percival se sentait à nu, fragile devant ce sorcier si déstabilisant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Tout cela lui semblait étrangement comme une criarde évidence. Percival savait qu'il avait été perdu à la seconde où il posa ses yeux sur cet être d'exception.

Newt se demandait comment Percival était devenu son centre de gravitation, la personne qui le rattachait à cette réalité si éphémère.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres s'unirent tendrement sous le regard heureux d'Isabelle et d'Archibald. Cela paru aux deux sorciers, à la fois totalement inconnu et terriblement naturel.

Graves se détacha le premier afin de prendre une inspiration. Il posa son front contre celui de Newt. Dans le fond de son cœur et même si cela paraissait si soudain, Percival s'avait qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais sa catastrophe rousse partir.

Newt, là dans sa valise, dans les bras de cet homme fort, se sentait à sa place comme jamais. Lui, l'original, l'incompris, l'ombre de son frère ainé était à cet instant l'unique objet d'attention d'un homme gentil, courageux et magnifique. Newt décida que plus jamais il ne le lâcherait.

\- Percival… mumura le magizoologiste

\- Oui, Newt, je sais… répondit L'auror.

C'était ainsi qu'en l'espace de quelques heures la vie de ces deux sorciers changea à jamais, et tout cela à cause d'une lubie de la Présidente Picquery.

**FIN**

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
